Sodales
by kindofhell
Summary: "Don't let the devil pull the curtain over your eyes, he'll end your performance prematurely" Avery Wagner is an self pitying, unlucky woman who believes God is out for her blood. When an unseen force and a man from her visions makes her believe her destiny is to save two men from an attack or die at the hands of them she follows. Only to find what monsters await.
1. I

"Avery, oh Avery" the voice called, it was sinister but a taunting tone on his tongue. She ran, she didn't understand why she was running but she was terrified of something. "Aver-y" the man called again, the scene around the woman took form, the streets of Caldwell. She grew up running these streets everyday. Then she stopped in front of an alleyway, a dark alleyway. "Avery" the man's voice came from in front of her as a pair of grey eyes appeared, staring deeply.

Confusion took over

she didn't know the man

his short light hair made his face tan and rough looking. His fingers touched her chin as his devilish smile showed through, he laughed darkly, moving until only a few inches lay between their faces. He disappeared from her view but his fingers lingered, "watch out angel" she turned to see a knife plunging into her, gasping she looked up before falling to the ground. Piercing pairs of green and almond eyes glowed in the darkness, she grabbed the mans jacket pulling him down. She saw his face, rough with apologetic sadness. "Dean why would you do that?" a strong but meek voice cracked "look we need the demon dead ok?, it was going to leave-" The men were gone, she looked down where the wound once was, "you'll become the victim of two reckless men- or the heroine". She saw herself stab a man in the back; no, not a man. She dragged the blade in her hand across its back as it screamed in agony, it glowed a bright orange before dropping in silence. She rushed to the man that she presumed was Dean, she rested her hands gently on his face. He looked horrible, he was bloody and beaten; her eyes skimmed the darkness for the other man but saw no sign of him. "Thanks" the man croaked out, he tried hard to sit himself upright and winced at every movement. Her arm clasped around his chest as she tried desperately to help him. A blade stuck through her shoulder, she fell over screaming. "SAM STOP" Dean yelled at him before groaning in pain "she helped us-". She was back on her feet, the alleyway was empty "I'm not going to make you do anything but you have to choose" the mans voice echoed through the darkness. "Choose what?" she quivered, "a new life?, or no life" he stated "play your role Avery".

Avery woke up. She was red eyed and shivering from the men in her dreams. "The men" her mind wondered as she rushed to the bathroom, turning the hot water dial on the shower until the small room was covered in steam. She felt a feeling so vile it sunk to her bones, so the only thing to do was to try and scrub it off, all of it. Her skin turned cherry red, she scrubbed until she saw blood pricking the surface. "play your role Avery" she broke the skin on her arm, blood trickled mixing with the boiling water. She flinched, reaching out to find a towel. Grabbing air she reached further, she grabbed air and heard a snap, a rip. She fell, feeling her body slip and tangle in the curtain. Her head hitting the toilet and body hitting the edge of the tub. She saw blood drip past her eye, and in between throbs of her head she felt something press harshly on her temple, like something was trying to dig in her head. Struggling to get up she grasped the side of the sink, pulling herself across the toilet. The shower curtain unraveled as her feet collided with the floor, she wiped the mirror clean, but little streaks of blood spotted it. There was only blood dripping and caking, no wound, no forming bruise, nothing. She looked down at her once skinned arm, eyes widened as she felt the layer of skin covering her wound. Feeling lightheaded and paralyzed, but vulnerable she managed to outstretch her hand. Her finger tips grazed the rough cotton towel. The towel that was now hanging on the rack, the one she grabbed for before falling, the one that wasn't there. Hurrying, she focused and tried to picture the part of town again. She pulled, tugged, and wiggled into her clothes. Her hair was ripped at with the towel and a brush, trying so hard to stop the volume of her mane. Each curl and twirl growing. She shrugged, clearly defeated and too tired to go on. Avery left her little complex, locking the door behind her. The quiet was deafening even at five in the morning, "Hey Avery-" her heart skipped a beat as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She let out a shriek as she turned, "whoa, who- I'm sorry, what's wrong?" it was just Ian, her landlord. "I'm so sorry, just some bad dreams" she chuckled, "going for a little drive to clear my head". Ian shook his head still looking at her curiously, she started speed walking to the stairs. "Oh yeah Avery-" Ian shouted, she turned around forcing a smile but it immediately dropped when she saw the man from her nightmare. "Remember to play your role" he chuckled, she tripped halfway down the stairs, running. Her face smashed into the concrete floor, blinking trying keep conscious. "OH MY LORD, AV" Ian's voice boomed, she heard what sounded like wings flapping in the distance. "Doves?" she pondered as she came face to face with Ian. He held out his hand, she pulled her bag closer in fear. Her fingers hooked onto the trim of the wall as she struggled to pull herself up as far away from him a possible. "Get away" she mumbled, her feet clicking on the floor as she ran from him. She yanked open the driver side door, fumbling with her key before swiftly shoving it into the ignition. Avery yanked the steering wheel and adjusted her mirror, looking back at the man on the sidewalk.


	2. II

Tires skidded and horns honked as Avery drove the highway, she started

feeling uneasy. She felt something watching her, out of the corner of her eye a dark figure crept from her backseat. "Why'd you leave angel?" the man smiled as she fixed her mirror to look at him. Her breath got lodged in her throat, "you aren't real" her voice cracked. Her eyes locked on the road, "you aren't real, I'm just having a vision" she forced herself to smile "a very lucid vision". Arms wrapped around her neck snapping her head back, the car swerved off hitting the curve of gravel strip before swerving back into traffic. The man breathed into her ear, "is this real enough?" he smacked his lips together. His eyes were piercing, his breath was cold. Avery ripped out of his grasp, straightening the car in the lines. "I'm sorry" she looked into the mirror, the man wasn't there anymore. Taking her hand off the wheel she ran it through her hair, something was stuck in the tangles. Yanking it out she observed it, It looked like a large crows feather. The softness was soothing under her fingertips. It was odd though, when did a feather land in her hair? She took a fall, maybe her hair sucked it off the ground. Gripping it tight she slipped the feather into her pocket. She drove, she drove because that's the only thing she can do. These visions will never stop, no angel answered her prayer to take them away. Every night she was on her knees, why be faithful when nobody listens. Her knuckles turned white, it almost seemed as if her skin was splitting. She pictured her knuckles shattering and body breaking, maybe if she turned a little to the left, a sharp turn. Maybe her car will crash. Maybe she'll end the visions herself, her fingers unclasped as she jerked the wheel.

Nothing.

Not even a budge.

"I'm going insane" she whispered to herself, her voice raspy and throat dry. She wasn't, she knew she wasn't. These dreams, these visions have been happening for weeks on end. It's probably been almost and month since they started, maybe even more and it felt like something big was coming. It starts and ends with these men, it's always the same dream but different dangers.

...

..

She was so lost in her failing thoughts she didn't realize the red and blue lights flashing behind her. She looking at the speedometer and realization hit as she saw the needle peek over ninety. She bit her lip and yanked the car into the gravel strip and off the highway. Hitting the break so hard her wheels squeaked and she feared her break lines would be damaged. The police car pulled in front of her, slightly backing up to her front bumper. They got out of the police car, muttering to one another as she slowing rolled down her window. "Is there- a problem officers?" she felt a lump in her throat as her nails scratch the cloth covering on the door. One of the officers leaned into the window, his red hair shagged under the police cap as he looked into Avery's eyes. "We need you to get out of the car ma'am" he grunted under his breath, "I'm sorry officer, I'll explain I-" the man reached into the car grabbing her arm. Avery tried to jerked away, clawing at the officers hands "you don't need to explain anything Avery" the officer looked up into her eyes..

Black.

No white.

No color.

He yanked her, trying to pull her from the car through the window. "STOP, STOP" Avery screamed as the thing grinned a wide grin pulling her. Then he stopped, his grip loosened as she fell back into her seat. Gripping his throat he coughed and choked on what Avery thought as nothing. She was terribly wrong, black smoke trickled from the things mouth and he dropped to the ground gagging. The cop bystander wide eyed as a stream poured up and out of his mouth, he dropped motionless as the black smoke seemed to vanish. Avery hit the gas driving away, she had no clue what these things were but she didn't seem to know what anything was anymore. "Black eyed smoke monsters and an hallucination that can hurt me?" she gritted her teeth and pulled on the steering wheel as a headache started to form.

Get to Caldwell

Find the men

Save them

"Why am I saving strangers?"

She shook her head pulling over the car again, "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself resting her head against the leather of the steering wheel. "You have to save them" the man that attacked her slouched it the passenger seat, she flinched at him as he turned to look at her, she glanced at him trying to really look at him for the first time. She saw deep forehead wrinkles, a mole beneath his left eye and faint grin lines, he seemed- normal and for some reason Avery felt her heartbeat slow down for as long as she was staring at him. "It's not my place to ask for favors but I can't- well they don't- look we aren't on good terms" he smirked a bit "me and Sam are close, closer than he thinks". She shook heard head prying her eyes away from him, "if you're so close then why can't you help them?" he was oddly quiet. She side eyed him "you've been in my head for the past few months-" he snapped at her grabbing her arm "would YOU have let ME in if I told you any of this?" his grip tightened "you would have told me to screw off". The icy feeling of his skin was intense, it almost felt like fire. "Now please Avery, just drive" she stared at him as he let go of her arm "if it's that important I'll go, ok?" she started the car again and pulled out onto the highway. This man has hurt her, intentionally or not he's hurt her. Right now he seems.. calm, almost peaceful but the deepening wrinkles as he looks at Avery are anything but peaceful.


End file.
